1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image capturing system and a lens module thereof, and more particularly to a telescopic image capturing system and a lens module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in image capturing technology, image capturing systems such as camera or video recorder have been widely used in various electronic devices. According to the characteristics of the lens, the image capturing system is divided into prime type and zoom type. The zoom lens adopts multiple lenses, and the optical path and the focusing are adjusted through relative movement of the lenses, such that the zoom lens can be adjusted as a wide-angle lens or a telescope lens.
However, as the magnification of the zoom lens is increased, the thickness of the received zoom lens also increases. The research personnel are dedicated to increasing the zoom range of the zoom lens and at the same time decreasing the thickness of the received lens module.